The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing purchasing information to a customer for storage of radiological images, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to enable a customer that stores radiological images on film to perform an economic analysis of converting to a digital radiological image storing system.
Traditionally, medical diagnostic images are recorded by exposing an imaging plate to a source of penetrating radiation. To view the image on the imaging plate, the imaging plate or a recording of the image on the imaging plate, are physically brought to the viewer. Typically, numerous film copies of the imaging plate are produced. Typically, multiple copies are produced so that they may be viewed by a number of different medical personnel, such as radiologists, the patient's primary care physician, specialists, and so forth. Archival film copies of the imaging plates are also produced. The archival copies may be stored as part of a patient's medical record, or otherwise, for years. Filmed images may be converted to a digital format by a scanner, or reader. Additionally, many radiological devices are now operable to produce digital images for viewing on a radiological viewing station. These digital images may be stored on an optical disc system for long-term storage, such as archiving.
A digital radiological image storage system has been developed to archive images electronically. The radiological images may be viewed on a radiological imaging workstation coupled to an electronic radiological viewing system. The digital radiological image storage system reduces the number of film copies of a radiological image that must be produced.
For commercialization and marketing purposed, a customer may contact a supplier of digital radiological image storage systems to request information regarding the supplier's radiological image storage system. Alternatively, a radiological image storage system supplier may contact a customer in hopes of generating sales of radiological image storage systems. However, there are problems associated with exchanging information in these verbal transactions. For example, both parties in each of these cases may consume significant amounts of time attempting to elicit basic information from the other. For example, it may take a radiological image storage system supplier a significant amount of time simply to establish the customer's basic radiological imaging workstation needs or desires. Additionally, a customer may expend significant amounts of time obtaining basic information about the digital radiological image storage systems available from the supplier. Indeed, the customer may consume time receiving information from a supplier about digital radiological image storage systems that are simply not suited for the customer's needs or desires.
There is a need for an improved technique for providing a digital radiological image storage system customer with purchasing information regarding a supplier's digital radiological image storage systems prior to contact between a sales representative of the supplier and the customer. There is a particular need for a system or method that provides a customer with data regarding the costs and benefits of purchasing a digital radiological image storage system.